Yūma Chiaki
Yūma Chiaki Tōru (トール?) Voiced by: Naomi Kusumi (Japanese) and Bob Carter (English) Chiaki Yūma (千秋 祐馬?) :Yūma Chiaki or Thor as he is refferred to as, was the Seventh Fist of Ragnarok and now serves as a captain for the Shinpaku Alliance. He fights using a combat-sumo fighting style and joined Ragnarok in order to make his dream of making the combat-sumo style mainstream. Despite being in Ragnarok, Thor has a high degree of honor, capable of reasoning with foes, and considers upholding the rules of combat-sumo wrestling his top priority. Thor is also perceptive, even while in an imminent rage, having immediately discerned exactly who Kenichi was after their first encounter based on the information that Sieg passed on to him. He runs a fighting ring, where he is challenged by Kenichi. Before the duel, both state conditions: Kenichi's is to have Thor quit Ragnarok, while Thor's is to have Kenichi train under him. Kenichi wins the battle by throwing Thor out of the ring, and Thor honors their agreement, though he gets a severe beating from the members of the Eight Fists League because of it. Thor believes that the Shinpaku Alliance is composed of true comrades, unlike Ragnarok. Siegfried is the only person he believes to be his comrade. He later joins the Shinpaku Alliance as a favor to Siegfried. However, since he promised to quit "fighting", he defeats Loki's subordinates under the pretense of "practicing" his techniques. :He is named after Thor, the Norse Thunder God. :Thor participates in the D of D tournament as part of Shinpaku. He is gravely injured by Shou Kanou when he attempted to save Miu Furinji, confining him to the sick bed and rendering him unable to fight in the later matches. Near the end of the YOMI arc, he is one the Shinpaku members who defeats Fortuna. His most powerful attack is called Thor's Hammer. :An note about Thor is that he shares many traits with Edmund Honda from the Street Fighter series, in that they are both Sumo wrestlers who wish to prove the worth of Sumo as an actual combat art. Skills and Techniques Thor practices a hybrid martial art heavily based on traditional sumo. An interesting note about Thor is that he was never trained by any master in combat-sumo, yet he achieved his level by pure hard work and training. Ikki Takeda even said that Thor, who achieved his level without a master is " simply beyond belief", demonstrating that underneath his supposed stupidity, he shows ability through his determination and hardwork as a martial artist. Thor would later receive some training from Freya's grandfather, Danki, greatly boosting his already formidable fighting skills Enhanced Endurance: Thor trained his body to accumulate a combined mass of muscle and fat that renders him extremtly resistant against normal attacks. Enhanced Speed: The training that Thor underwent after Ragnarok disbanded dramatically incresed his overall speed. So much that even Freya (who is a swift fighter herself) commented on this attribute. Techniques *''Thor's Hammer:'' Thor's strongest attack where he joines his hands by locking his fingers together to form a make-shift hammer with his fists that he can use to hammer nearby foes in rapid succession, with enough power to knock down a person in one hit. It is inspired by his namesake, the mythical deity Thor, who was known to have a powerful hammer, Mjolnir, as his signature weapon. To add to this namesake, a background image of an enormous, hammer-wielding entity engulfed in lightning shadowed him on his first use of this skill in combat *''Oniharite (Demonic Open Fist Slap):'' Thor slams an open palm to a target within reach with enough power to crush concrete. After training together with Freya's grandfather, Thor further honed this technique by adding a twisting motion with his wrist, sending the unlucky recepient flying and allowing him to fight armed foes. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken Category:Ragnarok